


THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT

by Vickyvitto



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyvitto/pseuds/Vickyvitto
Summary: After Leonardo meets Girolamo for the first time at the Medici's he can't get over his obsession for him unti one night he lure him to his house and he rape him. However from that night something changes inside Girolamo, he falls for the artist and they begin a secret relashionship. Will they be able to put aside their opposite ideals or their love will be doomed to an end?





	1. 1

"Eden had guests and so do we, welcome to Girolamo Riario... " the rest of Lorenzo's word went lost to Leonardo's ears since he was enraptured from the beautiful creature the Magnificent was introducing, and humiliating, in front of the whole Florentine Signoria. So when later on he found Riario who offered him forbidden fruit, Leonardo didn't think about Vatican's secret archives. No there was definetely something more phisical on Leo's mind.

In the following days Leo found himself always more obsessed from Riario, he always caught himself sketching him without even thinking about it, he wasn't beautiful in a classic way and he was so different from other boys he was attracted to. Actually Leo was often attracted to other males but they were always younger and feminine boys. However Riario was something else with his deep and dark eyes, and that body... Leo often woke up to remember he dreamed to take off Riario's clothes layer after layer to see the body hidden underneath.

No Leonardo had to do something, that guy had to be his, he knew it would not be easy since Riario didn't show any interest to have sex but nobody said no to Leonardo Da Vinci.

***

The following day Leo was working at his new invention inside his workshop when there was a knock on his door. He went to open it and he discovered an annoyed Riario outside.

"I received your message, could you explain to me what there was so urgent for you to risk our cover? Nobody must caught us together!" ok that wouldn't be easy at all Leo said to himself. 

"Come in, sit and drink some wine" Leo started but Riario had other ideas.

"I don't have time for diversions, if you'll accept to work for Rome then we'll sit together and drink for sure but until then..." Riario answered still annoyed. Well if Leo would accept to go to Rome with Riario he would have all the time in the world to seduce the Count but he knew that it wouldn't be right selling his inventions to a Pope whose purposes were to conquer Florence and banish the Medicis. No, he couldn't sacrifice Florence and well-being of his friends only to satisfy his luxury.

"Please relax, I think you take too seriously your role as Captain of Papal's guards. Try have some fun" Leo boldly caressed Riario's arm very seductively, just a light caress but the look he gave didn't leave any doubt to the Count who was now well aware of what was going on. 

"I should have guessed, this town is full of sodomites, I realize now you're one of them, Florence is a sin city, but when it would be under the influence of Rome things will change. What were you thinking of? Well? Stay away from me Artista or I will castrate you myself. Now I suggest you to come willingly to Rome or I will denounce you. I remind you sodomy is still a crime" Riario was babbling with a fury Leo didn't think was possible for him, his voice was always so calm and his tone so low. "You're only a dirty sodomite, stay away from me", Riario kept on yelling at Leonardo, then turned his shoulders to him and towards the door. That was exactly the Count's mistake. He felt a needle on his neck, then everything went dark.

****

Riario woke up with the terrible feeling something was wrong. As soon as he opened his eyes he found out he was right. First of all he realized he wasn't in his bed or house but the worst of all was that his arms were tied up to the bed and he was shirtless.

"Oh God" he remembered what happened, and flash of Da Vinci trying to seduce him went back to his mind.

"Da Vinci!!! What the fuck are you done to me!!!" screamed Riario so loudly that Leonardo went immediately to his bedside, afraid someone outside could hear him.

"Stop screaming like a girl I'm right here" said Da Vinci calmly

"Release me immediately" Riario tone was threatening.

"Mmm, I'm afraid it is not possible yet" replied the Artist. "First of all because if I release you now you will kill me immediately."

"That's probably what I'm gonna do even with my bare hands if necessary"

"See? I had a point" humoured Leonardo. "Secondly, you need to learn a lesson" Leo's voice and face were suddenly serious so that also Riario started to feel worried.

"What kind of lesson are you talking about? I don't think to be interested in nothing you could teach me, Artista"

"Oh well now that's where you're wrong, my beautiful Count". Said Leo maliciously letting his hand to rest on Riario' s well defined and bare chest.

Now Riario was really worried. "Did you wanted me to relax, well I'm relaxed and rested, thank you but I should really leave now".

"As I was saying" started Leo as if he didn't heard what Riario just said "the lesson is about respect, I didn't like the way you insulted me before. But, it's also a lesson to learn more about yourself. When I will finish, you will beg me to give you more".

No it couldn't be, this sodomite was going to torture him and there wasn't anything Riario could do to stop him. Anyway he was a though guy, if the Artist thought he could easily break him he didn't know who he was dealing with. He was Girolamo Riario for God's sake!!

"Well let's start" Leonardo bring Riario back to reality and started to kiss and lick him on the neck, where hours ago he pierced him with the needle. Meanwhile Leo's hands were caressing and exploring his bare chest. "Such a beautiful body, I often dreamed to touch you, but I didn't think you were so beautiful" said Leonardo between kisses "Your clothes don't give you justice" murmured Leo lowing his kisses. He started to suck and lick on of Girolamo's nipples and the Count suppressed a moan, damn Da Vinci and his mouth!

"You like it?" 

"Fuck, no" murmured Riario, face flushed both from the embarrassment and arousal.

"Then I guess I'll have to work HARDER" said Leonardo, his hands on Riario's trousers. Riario realized immediately what Leonardo would have done to him and froze, he wasn't worried anymore, now he was scared of what he knew was going to happen, the arrogant Riario of the previous hours gone now.

"No, please don't, let me go, I won't denounce you nor try to kill you, I give you my word" 

"Sorry Count but I prefer to hear you begging me for something else." Then he took off Riario's trousers and took a moment to stare at the Count naked body that he knew would torment him in his dreams. "Please relax, I don't wanna hurt you, you don't have to do anything but feel" then Leo started to stroke Riario's cock gently, at the beginning the Count tried to not react, but his body betrayed him.

"Mmm, damn you Da Vinci, I hate you. Ahhh" Riario didn't know when Da Vinci's mouth took the place of his hand, he only knew he never felt so well in his life. "Feels so good ahhh" Riario's cock fully erect now.

"I'll make you feel so good my beautiful Count, you're so beautiful" then Leo took a vase from nowhere and took his own clothes off and put himself on top of Riario covering with his own body and kissing him on the mouth. Riario was in ecstasy and returned the kiss.

"That's not true Artist, you are the beautiful one here... ahhhh" Riario terminated the sentence when he felt a finger probing his asshole "no please, it is unnatural, no God would forgive this, ahhh" Leo added a second finger.

"You protests are useless even to you. You want this more than me and you know it" Leo said, leaving light kisses on his lover's neck to keep his arousal 

"ahhh Leo please"

"Please what?"

"Please, fuck me"

And Leo complied with pleasure, taking the Count's virginity. He penetrated Riario's hole very slowly, his cock lubricated to hurt the Count at mimimum. Once he was inside he felt whole, as if he belonged there, never with any lover, both male or female he felt a sensation so strong and deep, it was like coming back home.

"ahhh Leo, please harder, yeah, feels so good, oh God" Riario moaned with pleasure, he never thought he would be able to lose control like this, damn the Artist.

Leo knew he was close and begin to stroke Riario's erect cock. "Girolamo, I'm close, I'm going to come inside your wonderful ass"

"Yeah, I'm close too, Leo" 

"Giro"

"Ahhhh" and they came. 

Usually after lovemaking Leo liked to lie down and cuddle with his lovers, but he knew as soon as would recover Girolamo would leave him, or worse. He would have surely regretted this . So he took some towel and salves to clean up Riario, then he freed his arms from the bed and gave him his clothes back. Riario got dressed silently and left without any word. Leonardo knew Riario wouldn't denunce him, he would be too ashamed to admit in front of Florentine Court that he, the son of Rome, a church's man took another man in his ass, even if non-consensually, at least that was what he was trying to tell to himself. So if he didn't risk the prison why he felt as something inside him was missing?

***

Riario run away to his room at the tavern, he needed a bath. Now he was into the water trying to wash off da Vinci's smell from his body, or that was what he was told to himself. But Riario knew after that day in Da Vinci's workshop he wouldn't be the same anymore. The old Riario, the man whose only love was for God, the pious and chaste man was dead. He didn't know who he was right now but he felt incomplete at the moment. He took his cock in his hands "mmm Da Vinci.


	2. 2

A week passed by that strange night when everything for Riario changed and he couldn't get Leonardo out of his head. How could it be possible, he was a man of faith, he had always shown an intense dedication only to God and church, he never had lustful thoughts for nobody, especially a man. No it couldn't be. But yet why if he tasted the forbidden fruit, that was so wrong, it felt so right?

****

Meanwhile Leonardo felt confused too, he had many lovers, both males and females. He had always fun with them and then they were friends again, just like Vanessa or recently like Jacopo Saltarelli. But Girolamo was different, he didn't want him, not at the beginning, then Leonardo seduced him showing him another world, his world. Ok fine, he almost raped him, Leonardo was disgusted at the thought, he lost control, he wanted the Count at all costs, even without Riario's consensual. However he knew Girolamo in the end surrendered at the pleasure the artist showed him. He learned about this new world only for them, a sinful world for a pious man like him. He feed the Count with the forbidden fruit, he tasted and Leonardo knew that now he was tainted. In addition Leo's just refused Riario's offer to go with him to Rome, it has been difficult to look at that beautiful face and mock him, keeping up his facade only because the Medici's were observing him. And it was also difficult after he saw Riario's disappointed look to not change his mind. However he had to do the right things for Florence well-being and his friends. Maybe with time he could bring Riario to his side, no he knew he couldn't. His thoughts were interrupted from a knock to his door. It was almost the curfiew hour, who could be... "You..." Leonardo was really surprised to see Girolamo Riario, the object of his thoughts and desires, outside the door.

"Hope to not disturb you, can I come in?" said Girolamo with a meek voice Leo never heard from him

"Look, if you're here to talk about today I..."Leo's started.

"No, I don't fucking care who are you loyal to, not right now." Girolamo interrupted while he made his way into Leo's modest house.

"Ok then I know why you're here, I'm sorry ok, I took advantage of you, I shouldn't have, I'm a good person, almost all the time, but usually people want to have sex with me willingly, I'm a good lover, I've never raped anyone, I shouldn't have-"

"Did you regret it?" asked Girolamo interrupting Leo's babbling. Was it disappointment he was reading in the Count's eyes?

"Yes, no, I mean..." Leo's started. Ok tell him the truth, said to himself. "Actually I wanted you from the first time I saw you, at the Medici's. I desired your body, to touch you, kiss you and make love to you, you're so beautiful my Count" Leonardo would like to caress him right now but he didn't want the other man to get scared "But I know what I did was wrong, you hurt my feelings but I shouldn't never take you unwillingly.

"You didn't take me unwillingly" Riario whispered to Leo's surprise "I wanted you too. Maybe not from the start but-"

"Oh Girolamo" Leo couldn't contain himself anymore and caressed Riario's cheek and Girolamo leaned to his touch

"But it's so wrong, God said-" 

"Listen, I know I'm an heretic, but I studied religion and I can tell you a thing. If God made you like this he doesn't want you any different. The only person who have to accept it it's you" 

All the objection Girolamo could do died in his mouth when Leonardo kissed him. That was the night the Count surrendered completely and willingly to him. They made love for hours, tasting each others body, Girolamo knew he was tainted now and he didn't regret anything.

"I can't have enough of you" said Leonardo after they made love, Girolamo still in his arms.

"Neighter do I but Leo we have to face the reality now" answered his lover raising his head.

"Mmmm, please not with the religion again" 

"No, I'm not talking about religion here. Leo face it, we're 2 faces of the same coin" started Girolamo seriously "You're the military engineer of Florence. And I, well I'm the Captain of papal' s guards of Rome. Our town's are enemies, we" he paused "We should be enemies.

"Look" Leo's arms tighted around his lover "I know we should be enemies but" he paused caressing Girolamo's hair on his forehead "I don't wanna lose this" then he kissed him "I don't wanna lose you"

"Me neighter" confessed Girolamo kissing Leo's hand he just caressed him "What do you suggest?"

"Well, let's test our talent in acting" Leo smiled.

"What do you mean, my Artista?"

"Well, I mean for the world we will be enemies" Leo started. "But in this house, and in this bed, we will give each other so much pleasure" the was on top, he couldn't have enough of the Count's body "what do you think my Count, will you act for me?"

"Yes, I will act for you, but not right now, now I want real pleasure from you" and Leo couldn't complain of his lover's request.


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed by from the night when Leonardo and Riario sealed the deal. During the day they were enemies but at night, yes at night it was another story indeed. Their encounters should be once in a week but Girolamo always found an excuse to go to Da Vinci's house three or even four time in a week. The aftermath was always lovingly even if they were careful to not pronounce the love word. They cuddled in each other arms and talked about their lives. Leo told Girolamo about his childhood, how he suffered for his father neglect and his mother absence. "I don't remember my mother's face" he confessed, Girolamo's arms around him in a protective way "Maybe if I will found the Book of Leaves I will finally find her too" "Maybe, we will find it, together, my pretty Artista" "It would be wonderful" they dreamed.

Sometimes they were joking about Leo's busy sexual life, especially after the Jacopo Sartarelli's accident "You should be more careful where you put your dick, Artista" Girolamo said "Why my Count, you sound jealous" Leonardo joked, but from Girolamo's silence maybe he was right.

One night their talking became darker, Girolamo finally opened to his lover. Leonardo knew his childhood hadn't been easy but it was nothing compared to the one of the Count's. His mother abandoned him in a monastery, he was raised by monks until he learned about his true father, Alessandro Della Rovere, the false Pope. "I should have stayed in the monastery, that was my place in the world, the place where I found God. Even if things weren't right there, monks didn't like me, or maybe they liked me too much-" "Girolamo, what do you mean?-" Leonardo asked even if he was afraid of his lover answer "No please Leo don't ask me more, I'm not ready to tell you everything, not yet". It was enough for Leo, he couldn't even imagine all the pain his love went through. He didn't know his father's love but he had his friends and Andrea was like a father to him. But Girolamo, he never knew the love of anyone, even the people who should take care of him betrayed him. No doubt he grew up so cruel and ruthless. "I'm alone and I deserve to be alone, I made horrible things Artista, and I'll do it again, I was raised to kill, that's my destiny. I don't deserve to be loved" Riario concluded sadly. "That's not true Girolamo, you're not a bad person, you're not like your father, you have a choice now, you can change!" Leonardo said raising his voice while he tight his arms around him. "Oh my Artista, I wish it could be so easy" Riario answered bitterly, caressing Leo's chin.

***

After his confession Girolamo went back to Rome without saying goodbye to Leonardo leaving the Artist heartbroken. He knew the Count would come back to Rome eventually but he didn't expect him he left him with no words. It was like the previous night was too much for the Count to bear. That night Girolamo didn't bare only his body but also his soul. Leonardo untied another knot inside the Count's mind, he should have knew there would have been consequences.

The following days Leo became numb, he didn't care about anything, every time someone knocked at his door he hoped it was Girolamo who came back, at night he dreamed he was back telling him he couldn't live without his Artista he left Rome and everything he believed in to live in Florence with Leonardo. No he couldn't go on like that, he had to do something.

***

"You wanna go to Rome?" Asked Zoroastro

"That's what I wanna do" Replied Leonardo. He needed the other key to find the Book of Leaves and he knew he would find it in the Vatican's archives. He also hoped to find Riario during his research but his friends couldn't know about that. "So are you with me?" 

"Do we have a choice?" Zoroastro replied but Leo knew it was only a facade, since his friends would do anything for him.


	4. IV

Leo went to Rome to find the second key, the one who could allow him to pursue his research of the Book of Leaves, however he hoped to see again his former lover. Unfortunately he didn't find neither the first nor the second. 

*****

When Leo came back to his friends, Nico and Zoroastro he was greeted happily, their enthusiasm resembled the one of two children at Christmas. 

"Come on Leo", started Zoroastro "there's a surprise for you"

Leo wasn't prepared to the beautiful sight. In front of him stood the Count Girolamo Riario. He was secured to a tree with his shirt spread opened and a gag on his mouth. He was quiet an erotic sight, he was almost jealous his friends used their hands on his former lover. 

"Please you two go on, I need to say something to the Count" said Leo

"Ok Master but be careful, you can't trust this piece of shit" Said Nico, spitting the words.

"I know"The Artist replied, never taking his eyes off the Count. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself" So Leo's friends left them, they were alone and finally, together.

"I missed you Girolamo, so much, why did you left me without any word" Leo asked to Riario, now he was so close to his former lover he could touch him and he did wanted to, he had to fight with himself to not do it.

"We both knew I eventually would be back. Rome is my home" replied the Count "However, I missed you too but what we had" Leo could see tears starting to form into Riario's eyes "what we had was too much for me, you were breaking down my walls, everything I believed in, it was too much for me, please understand this." Leonardo couldn't resist anymore and he kissed him. Their kiss was full of passion and despair, for the time they were separated but also because they knew that was the last time they could kiss each other. 

******

The following days the two ex-lovers were busy on their own business, Leo decided he would sail for the New World next Sunday, there he would find the Book of Leaves as Al-Rahim told him during his last vision. However Leo didn't knew Riario was back in Florence.

*******

Girolamo was allied with the Pazzi's family they were plotting a cospiracy against the Medici's that would pass into the annals of history. However he couldn't focus, now he was back to Florence he couldn't stop thinking his favourite Artista. "We will kill them together, Lorenzo and Giuliano, next Sunday, during the Easter's Mass" the annoying voice of Francesco Pazzi interrupted his thoughts. "And we would kill anybody is related to the Medici's family".

********

That night Leo was at home instead of at the Barking Dog with his friends as usual. The morning after he would sail for the New World and he hoped to forget what troubled his thoughts since no matter how he tried, he couldn't get Riario out of his head.

knock knock

'Who the fuck was now' Leo thought, he hoped to not find Zoroastro outside his door, since he made perfectly clear to his friend he needed to be alone. However Leo didn't expect to find the object of his thoughts right in front of him. "What are you doing here?" A very surprised Leo asked "I thought you didn't want to see me anymore...I thought our relationship was too much for you" his tone was almost angry now, Riario really hurt him, he broke his heart so now why he was back?

"Leo please I need you" that only plea was enough for Leo, he closed his door, then he attacked Riario's mouth with his own. The kiss was desperate as the last they exchanged. However this kiss didn't say goodbye but I missed you. "God Leo, I missed you so much" Girolamo moaned.

"I missed you too" then his mouth was at Girolamo's neck, while his hands were working at Riario's shirt, he wasn't overdressed as usual and the Count let Leo stripping until he was naked. Leo took his lover to bed and stopped himself to admire the beautiful sight in front of him. Girolamo, his Girolamo, naked and fully exposed just for him. "Beautiful, your body is perfect, like a Greek's statue." 

"I wanna see yours" and Leo got naked too, with the useful help of Girolamo, then he got on his knees and covered the Count's cock with his mouth and started sucking him. "Fuck" moaned Girolamo while Leo took his whole dick in his mouth. The artist moaned while his tongue licked the tip of his lover's cock. "Leo, please, fuck me". At his lover's words Leonardo took some lube from his night stand and put it on his fingers, then started preparing Girolamo with one finger, but his lover had other ideas. "Please I need your cock inside me".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Leo, please" and Leo accomplished. Girolamo moaned at the intrusion of Leo's dick in his anus.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes" so Leo adjusted himself inside Girolamo's ass, they fit so well, he felt like he could stay inside his lover forever. Then the artist started to move slowly to not hurt the Count. "Fuck yes, harder please. He could definitely do it. Leonardo fucked Girolamo harder while he looked at him right in his lover's eyes. And Girolamo did the same. There was so much emotion in their eyes that hurt "God, Leo" Girolamo raised his head and kissed him. That was too much, his feelings together with the hunger for Girolamo's body was too much to bear, he was going to come very soon. Suddenly he felt an hand between them to find Girolamo's hand on his own dick, he was masturbating.

"Giro, I'm coming" "Yes me too, I'm close". And he felt it, Girolamo's orgasm on his stomach, that was enough to making come too.

***

Later on, after they made love again that night the two lovers were in each other arms, their hands caressing lazily. Leo felt relaxed as he hadn't been in a long time, when he felt his lover suddenly getting tense "What's wrong" asked Leo worried by Girolamo's change.

"Leo, there's something I have to say to you, I shouldn't but I need you to inform you because I have to protect you from what is going to happen tomorrow.

Now Leo was confused "what, why you have to protect me, I don't need any protection, please explain."

Girolamo raised his body so he could look Leo straight in the eyes. "The Pazzi's tomorrow, they conjured against the Medici's, they are planning to kill Lorenzo and Giuliano tomorrow, during the Mass" Riario spit almost without breathing. Now he felt better, he didn't want to have secrets with his lover and he didn't want him got involved. Girolamo remembered Francesco's words 'We will kill anybody is related to Medici'. "So please Leo, stay away from the church tomorrow and from the Medici's, tomorrow they will die."

Leonardo was shocked to learn that for more than a reason. Firstly because he liked Lorenzo and yes maybe he also liked Giuliano even if he had been annoying him most of the time. Then a small part of him was surprised and almost pleased that Girolamo confessed everything to him because he wanted to protect him. "So please Leo, stay away from the church. If something happened to you I don't know what I could do. I lo-" "Don't say it please" Leo interrupted him. "don't complicate this, please not now. By the way, how did you learn that?"

Girolamo's eyes went down, he was ashamed "Because I was part of the plan" 

"Oh fuck"

"I know you are disappointed Leo, but that's what I am. I always told you I was a bad person"

"No Girolamo, you're not. Listen, tomorrow I will sail for the New World, come with me. Otherwise we could not see each other again".

"I see, well at least you won't come to Eastern's Mass tomorrow". Girolamo tried to smile but without success. He was freighted he couldn't see his lover again. However he knew he wouldn't be involved in the Pazzi's conjure.

"Do you know I can't allow you to proceed with your plan, Lorenzo is almost a friend to me"

"Leo please, if you come tomorrow I won't be able to protect you"

"I don't need your protection. I should have knew this thing between us couldn't work." Leo raised from the bed and got dress, Girolamo understood from Leo's look he had to do the same.

"Leo please, don't come tomorrow, I will leave you alone, you won't have to see me anymore but please don't come tomorrow" Girolamo had tears in his eyes now, he disappointed his love and he was afraid if he actually killed Lorenzo, Leo wouldn't forgive him. He was in pain but it was better like this. Leo deserved to stay with a better person, someone pure and loyal, not with the bastard liar he was. "I'm leaving, I guess this is a goodbye" Said Girolamo, hoping Leo stopped him and told him he loved him and he forgive him, then they would made love again and everything would be all right. He also wished to be brave enough to abandon everything he believed in, the church, the loyalty to his father, the hatred for the Medici, everything. But he wasn't and Leo wouldn't forgive him this time. He was broken for Leo's silence so he opened the door and went out from Leo's house and Leo's life, leaving alone a confused Leonardo. What should the Artist do? He was loyal to the Medici's but he couldn't betray Riario. Then tomorrow he would left anyway for the New World and the search for the Book of Leaves. He didn't knew what to do so he took a paper and a pencil and started to draw. He wouldn't sleep anyway. Soon the draw in the paper took form, it was him and Riario, together in each other arms like they were only some hours ago. He wanted to remember them like this, happy, relaxed as the world outside didn't exist. As they wouldn't been what they actually were... enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally came to the end folks. I wanted to thank you for reading my story and for leaving kudos.

It was still dawn when Leo and his friends Nico and Zoroastro left, they were going to Pisa. There their vessel for the New World was waiting for them. Leo's friends thought he was strangely quiet but that wasn't the truth. They didn't know his mind screamed, he was leaving for a New World and maybe a new life too. He was leaving everything behind, Lorenzo, Girolamo, he was feeling like he was betraying someone. 'The Pazzi will kill Lorenzo and Giuliano..' Riario's words kept on going inside his mind, he kept on looking in front of him to see the Medici's brothers killed by sword and Riario, his Riario, his former lover, the one he hoped to redeem only thanks to his love, was now covered in blood. No, it couldn't be, he couldn't leave them to their own destiny. He would save them, the Medicis and his lover's mind. "Zoroastro, Nico" he caught his friends's attention. "You go ahead, but there's something I have to do before leaving Florence".

"Are you crazy Leo?" Zoroastro started, he couldn't believe his ears. 

"Yes Maestro, you were obsessed with the search of the Book of Leaves, why risking to ruin everything whenever you are so close?" added Nico.

"Don't worry for me I'll be back in time but now I need to go back in Florence to see Lorenzo" 

"Geez Leo, I don't know what wrong with you but obviously there's something big you aren't telling us" "Zoro I-" "It's ok, it doesn't matter, you will tell me when you would be ready, but you are a mess and I can't leave you alone in this so I'll go with you" "Zoro, no I" "It wasn't a question, Nico would go ahead, we would see each other back to Pisa"

"Thank you friend" Leo was actually touched by his friend's loyalty but he doubted Zoroastro's reaction would have been the same if he would have known everything.

*******

Meanwhile in Florence everything was set for the Pazzi's conjure, the family, together with Riario and other Florentine was into the church, Lorenzo sat in front of the altar together with his wife Clarice and their daughters. Giuliano was missing. They couldn't risk to ruin their plan, the Medici's brothers had to die together so the Pazzi changed their plan poisoning the religious wafers while Captain Dragonetti went to look for Giuliano and killed him before he could reach his family. It was time, the Pazzi were so close to accomplish their goal when the church's door opened to reveal Giuliano and Dragonetti, it couldn't be, the Captain betrayed the Pazzi and revealed their plan to Giuliano, now the young Medici was tired and hurt, but he was ready for the fight.

From then on chaos lived in the church, people went crazy, innocent managed to escape, the church now was empty except for the Medici and people involved in the conjure.

The history books teach us that Giuliano didn't survive in this fight but Lorenzo did. What we won't find into them is that if Lorenzo survived was only thanks to Leonardo. Actually the Artist arrived just in time, together with his friend Zoroastro, to save Lorenzo before he would been hit from Francesco's hand. "Leo, you came, no" murmured Riario at the sight of his former lover in front of him. Even if he was still into the church he wasn't involved in the fight, it seemed people was so busy to kill each other that nobody was aware of his presence. Now they were alone, Leonardo, his faithful dog Zoroastro, Lorenzo, Giuliano's corpse and him. But wait, something was missing, where was Francesco? Fuck he lost him. "Artista, you shouldn't have come"

"I came here for the ones I love" Leo said, but his eyes told him more, they seemed to say 'I came back for you, I wanna save you'. However Leo hadn't the time to say more since he was interrupted by Lorenzo's desperate crying at the sight of his brother's corpse

"Giuliano, nooo Giuliano please wake up" Lorenzo cradled his brother's head to him arms screaming for him to wake up but he knew it was too late, his little brother was dead. The Pazzi killed him. 

It was in this very sad moment, where Leo focused his attention on the Medici's brothers that Francesco made his move, Leo didn't realize anything, until it was too late, he saw the Pazzi's sword and then...

"Leo, NOOOO".

**************

"Leo NOOOO" Leo knew that was the end for him. Francesco Pazzi would kill him with his sword. He would die at 25 years old and goodbye to everything he had to design and paint yet. Goodbye to the Book of Leaves, Al Rahim, his friends, his lo- Wait he wasn't dead, he wasn't even hurt, why then there was blood on his hands. "Oh no, no no no no" his hands were stained in blood because he was holding Grirolamo's badly hurt body, his former lover used his body as a shield to protect Leo 'If you came tomorrow I wouldn't be able to protect you'. He could hear other people around him, Lorenzo was killing Francesco with this sword, screaming at him for killing his brother, Zoroastro was murmuring something to him about how everything was clear to him right now, his attitude towards Riario back to Rome, Leonardo's need to come back here today but he couldn't pay him much attention. Now the whole attention was for the man in his arms. "Why Girolamo? you said if I came here today you wouldn't protect me, you lied" Leo murmured, tears in his eyes.

"Because I love you, my Artista" Riario smiled, a true open-heartly smile, not the his usual grin.

"I love you too" Leo kissed Girolamo's forhead, it was sweaty from the fight his body was doing to not die, not yet, even if they both knew he was doomed, Francesco's sword hit Girolamo right in his heart, he was losing too much blood. He knew even with his medicine's knowledge he wouldn't be able to save him, he would only waste the little time they had left.

"Oh Girolamo, I shouldn't come today, this is only my fault" Leo murmured his voice broken from the tears he was crying now without control.

"No no, shhh, you saved me" Riario tried to caress Leo's cheek but he was getting week. "You showed me love, you showed me how to take care of someone." Now he was crying too, he cried for the life he wasted and he cried for the little time they had together.

"That's not right, I wish we had more time together" Leo said between tears, taking his hand in his and caressing his face with the other.

"Me too Leo, but I'm happy to die saving your life, please don't you forget about me."

"Never my love, I will never forget you".

"Thanks, I love you so much..." then he closed his eyes, he was dead.

"God Girolamo, I hope you in death you'll find the peace you never found in life". with that he kissed his lover's lips for the last time, he stood up, he composed himself and left without any word. He didn't care for Lorenzo's questions while Zoroastro silently followed him, he knew better he had to leave his friend alone, the only words he said was "When you would be ready to talk I'll be there." Leo nodded but kept silent, now he only had to stay focused on the search for the Book of Leaves, he had to reach Pisa and take the Basilesco.

It was only the night after, when he was on board that he started to talk with Nico and Zoroastro. "He wasn't the cruel man you thought you know? I mean, he was, but it wasn't for his choice" Leo started to tell his friends how everything started, how his obsession for the Count's body became love. It hurt, he thought of their moment together, the feeling of his love lips, how it felt right to hold him in his arms at night, when they were talking after they made love. Oh how much he missed him. When Leo finished he had tears in his eyes. "I won't forget him. You can't forget about a love like this."

There are no records on history books of Leonardo Da Vinci's love life. We know for sure he never got married. However what we will never find is he didn't look for love anymore because there was already a person in his heart. The person he swore he wouldn't never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fanfiction since 15 years ago but I just recently found out this fandom so I couldn't resist. English is not my native Language so I'm sorry if I do some mistakes.


End file.
